


Life Isn’t a Game

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Harvest Moon crossover, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlie was having trouble deciding between her current love and the woman she left behind. She may have done something she shouldn't have...





	Life Isn’t a Game

“Uh, where am I?”

Charlie blinked at the shabby wood paneling of the ceiling. She looked around the unfamiliar room. The bed she was laying in was tucked into one corner with a nightstand beside it. In the far corner was a small kitchen and in another was a TV with a calendar on the wall beside it. A storage chest sat next to the door, which suddenly had someone banging on it.

Charlie rolled out of bed and made her way to the door. Behind it stood a short round man in a top hat.

“Greetings, I am the mayor of this fine town, I just wanted to greet our newest resident,” he said brightly. “What’s your name?”

Charlie rubbed sleep out of her eyes, still confused. “Uh, Charlie.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Uhcharlie. The farm your grandfather left you was once beautiful and prosperous, it’s a shame to see it in this state. I hope you can restore it to it’s former glory.” With that he tipped his hat and walked off.

Charlie could now see the yard in front of her was covered in overgrown grass, rocks and big sticks. Further away she could see a run down barn and even shabbier chicken coop. Something felt oddly familiar in the back of her jumbled thoughts.

She looked back at the room behind her, then outside again.

“Shit.”

***

“Why do you keep repeating the same thing over and over again?” Jo yelled at the bartender as Charlie came in unnoticed by either. “Where is this place?”

“It’s nice to kick back and relax with a drink after a long day, huh?” The balding man behind the counter smiled.

Jo screamed in frustration.

“I think I know where we are,” Charlie said.

Jo jumped and spun on Charlie prepared for a fight. She relaxed when she realized who it was and rushed to her side.

“Thank god you’re safe,” Jo said with relief pulling her girlfriend into a hug.

Charlie cringed a little but hugged her back. She gave a forced smile. “You may not be saying that in a minute…”

***

Dorothy kicked a book she had thrown on the ground. She was trapped in a library with books full of empty pages. She wasn’t sure if this was Earth or an Oz but either way it was starting to piss her off.

The door creaked open and she ducked behind the shelves.

“Just tell me what’s going on, why are we wandering around a weird farming village full of brainwashed people?” The woman’s voice sounded irritated.

“They aren’t brainwashed,” another woman said. Her voice was familiar. “And I just want to make sure we’re the only two people here.”

Dorothy stepped out from behind the shelves. “Charlie?”

“Dot!” Charlie exclaimed, clutching her chest.

“What’s going on, Charlie? What is this place?” She took in the skinny blonde standing possessively close to her ex girlfriend. “Who’s she?”

“Heh heh, who would have thought this would be the easy part of the conversation,” Charlie said to herself.

Dorothy usually found this endearing but at the moment she just wanted answers.

“Dot, this is Jo. My um, girlfriend. Jo this is Dorothy, you know, the one from Oz.”

“You’re ex,” Jo muttered, scowling.

“Now that introductions are made... let’s get out of here.” Charlie tried to hurry them to the door.

Dorothy stood firm. “The door is locked. Tell me where we are.”

“Yeah, out with it Charlie. You seem to get what’s going on,” Jo added.

Charlie groaned. “I think I pulled a Xander alright?”

The other two women looked at her blankly.

“From Buffy? In the musical episode, Once More With Feeling, Xander conjured a demon that made them all sing like they were in a musical because he wanted to have a happy ending with Anya. Kind of sweet when you think about it, right?” Charlie looked hopefully between them.

Their blank faces turned to startlingly similar frowns.

“I may have cast a spell to help me decide who I should be with.” Charlie looked down. “I’ve missed you, Dot.” She looked up and Dorothy couldn’t help the twinge of feeling. Charlie turned to Jo. “But I love you too, Jo.”

Jo looked pained, like it was a topic that had come up before.

“I still don’t understand. We aren’t singing.” Dorothy pointed out.

“Well, as much as I like a good musical, video games are more my thing. I think were in some version of Harvest Moon.”

“What?” Dorothy said confused.

Jo just sighed.

Dorothy shook her head. “Never mind. How do we get out?”

Charlie shrugged. “If we play the game it might let us out when we beat it. Or at least as much as you can beat a Harvest Moon. It’s as good a guess as any.”

“Great, so how do you beat it?” Jo asked trying not to look at Dorothy.

“It varies from game to game but um… in this case. Since I’m the main character...I have to get married most likely.” Charlie looked at her feet again.

“Alright let’s get you two hitched,” Dorothy said with resignation.

***

Charlie had to explain to the other women how much work was involved in getting married. You had to build up the farm enough to get the Mayor to give you a blue feather, the equivalent of an engagement ring. That required gathering wood and growing crops to make money.

Time seemed to flow weirdly. The sun traveled faster across the sky than anybody expected and crops grew to full maturity in only a few days. Fortunately, Charlie knew all the tricks at least, which plants to grow, how to get the locals to like her and do favors.

It was only a week and a half in when they had grown and sold enough crops to be able to refurbish the barn. The carpenter, a strong silent type, finished his work and commented that it looked like a storm was coming. As if to illustrate his point a rumble of thunder sounded.

The women looked up from watering crops. A huge thunder cloud loomed in the distance and the sky was suddenly dark. A spray of red sparks, like shooting stars in reverse shot into the air above the cloud.

“What was that?” Jo asked.

The carpenter ignored her. Jo rolled her eyes to Charlie.

“What was that?” Charlie repeated.

“I'm really getting sick of being invisible here,” Jo grumbled.

“Tell me about it,” Dorothy muttered back. She gave the blonde a tight, not unfriendly smile.

“...special type of lighting, called transient luminous events. That one was a red sprite. People used to say that it meant a real sprite was going to visit the town but that was years ago. People have stopped believing.” The carpenter said mysteriously. He stared at the sky for another moment before walking away.

“Okay, that's not in any of the games I've played,” Charlie said.

They finished watering and went to bed. Charlie and Jo squeezed into the single bed and Dorothy curled up on some assorted blankets they'd stolen from the residents.

They woke up to two voices whispering.

“She doesn't look that special. How did she summon us?” one said, high pitch and whiny.

“I like her hair,” said the other one, overly bubbly.

The first one scoffed. “Would you focus, please?”

“Do you think she’ll be able to see us?”

Charlie blinked as she woke up.

“Don't be ridiculous. No human has been able to see us in 80 years.”

Two humanoid creatures, each about a foot and a half tall were standing at the foot of her bed. One was slightly taller and wearing pink, he had a tall pointed hat. The other was in bright red and his hat hung behind his head.

“We need to figure out how she summoned us,” the tall one said.

“Oh, I think she's waking up!” the red one exclaimed.

“Who are you guys?” Charlie asked sitting up.

Jo groaned. “What now?”

Dorothy got up and came over. “Who the hell are these guys?

“Is she talking to us?” the short one asked the pink one.

“Can't be. She can't see us.”

“Yeah, I can. What are you doing in my house?” Charlie rubbed her eyes.

“You-you-” the tall on stammered.

“I knew it!” The red one squeaked loudly and slapped a hand over his mouth. He dropped it slowly and continued quieter. “I’m Meeny, this is Eeny, we’re sprites! We're here to help you with your farm. So long as you reward us with colored herbs we'll water your crops and collect the harvest! Just assign us a task and leave out reward by the door.”

“I still can't believe it!” Eeny finally said. “If you can see us you might be able to save the Harvest Goddess!”

Charlie smacked her forehead with her palm. “How could I forget about the Harvest Goddess. What's wrong with her this time?”

“The people of this town have slowly stopped believing in her and stopped bringing her offerings.” Eemy said gravely. “She's wasted away.”

“Charlie, is this a real goddess?” Jo asked apprehensively. “Gods can be trouble. Maybe we should just stay away from this."

Charlie shrugged. "It's a standard part of the game but you might be right."

"Jo's right," Dorothy eyed Charlie with suspicion. "Did the spell you cast have anything to do with a Goddess?"

"Um, maybe? I didn't really think it would work so I wasn't really paying attention." Charlie looked sheepishly at her blanket covered toes.

"Let's just avoid it either way then, if we can." Jo nodded at Dorothy in agreement.

Charlie noted the two women's irritation with each other seemed to have diminished.

***

A new pattern started. With the sprites helping with the watering and harvesting, Dorothy and Jo focused more on the animals they could now keep in the barn. They also had to collect the daily herb requirement. Charlie made the rounds talking to people. Apparently making friends was a way to increase your popularity and get the Mayor to give you the blue feather. Sometimes they would both sit at home and trade stories about hunts or the crazy things Charlie had done. It was obvious to Jo after a few days that Dorothy was still in love with Charlie.

"So what happened between you two anyway?" Jo finally asked, sitting on the front steps taking a break and watching the sprites work.

Dorothy sighed. "She never told you?"

Jo shook her head. "Something about it being a dark time in her life."

"She got into some dark magic in Oz. I was so busy, I barely noticed. I knew she had changed, mood swings and the like, but she helped me win the war. I told myself we'd worry about it later. Then she just disappeared and never came back. I assumed she found a way back to Earth but I couldn't follow her. I really missed her though." Dorothy gave a tight but genuine smile. "I'm glad she's found someone who treats her the way she deserves."

Jo nodded. "She still loves you, you know." Jo couldn't look at Dorothy. "I can see her eyes light up when she notices you."

"She's happy with you, that's the way it should be."

Jo frowned. Dorothy had been the shadow Jo had compared herself to for most of her relationship with Charlie. It wasn't like Charlie talked about her all the time but Jo could see the spark in her eyes when she mentioned Dorothy and their adventures in Oz. Now that she'd gotten to know Dorothy, she started to admire her. Dorothy was confident, tough and didn't take shit from anyone. She wanted Dorothy to be happy. There had to be a way for everyone to get what they wanted.

***

The days passed and Charlie said she thought they were close to getting the blue feather. They just needed to get the upgrade on their house. When the carpenter finished they were less surprised this time when another storm appeared.

The man stopped and stared into the distance. There was a green flash above the thunderhead this time.

“So what was that, smarty pants? Another transcendental lightening effect?” Charlie asked, knowing he would answer in his low mysterious way no matter what.

“Another transient luminous event, a green elf,” he said slowly.

“And it means?” The novelty of living in a videogame was wearing off.

“Like the sprites, some people believe it’s magical.” He walked away.

“Great, thanks for the info!” Charlie called after him.

***

The next morning two more helpers in slightly varying shades of green appeared. They offered to feed and brush the animals in the barn in exchange for wild fruit.

“Okay, I think the Mayor might give me the feather either today or after the next festival. You know, I’ve never gotten through the game this fast. Having you guys around was a huge help.” Charlie grinned.

Jo pulled her in for a one armed hug as they walked and kissed her cheek. “It was a team effort, right Dorothy?” She looked over her shoulder at the other woman.

“Yeah, I guess.” Dorothy gave a small smile.

“We really need to get you to smile more,” Jo said. “What she like this when you guys were dating?”

“Well, I usually found a way to get her to lighten up.” Charlie bounced her eyebrows suggestively. “She’s actually really ticklish.”

Dorothy was quick to deny it. “I am not!”

“Come on, Dot. Yes you are.” Charlie approached her with grabby hands aimed for her sides.

Dorothy backed away quickly. “Don’t even think about,” she tried to say sternly but there was already a smile turning up at the corner of her mouth.

Charlie chased Dorothy most of the way to the mayor's house and Jo was content to watch the antics.

When Charlie walked in the Mayor approached her. “Uhcharlie, can I speak with you a moment?”

Charlie stepped forward. “What’s up, Mr. Mayor?”

“You’ve been in town a while. I’ve seen you getting close with some of the young women around here. I wanted to give you this.” He pulls the blue feather out of nowhere. “Present this to the young woman of your choice to be transported to a lifetime of happiness.” The mayor beamed at Charlie as she took it and then walked away.

Charlie jumped in excitement. “We did it! Now all I have to do is…” She held out the feather to Jo. “Take it and we can go home!”

Jo hesitated. “Did it sound like only me and you were going to get out?” She looked at Dorothy. “Think about his wording, ‘transported to a lifetime of happiness’ that sounds like only two of us would leave.”

“Well there is only one way to find out.” Dorothy nodded toward the feather.

Charlie frowned. “But what if she’s right? How would we get you out?”

“I’ve been stuck in worse places. I’ll manage.” Dorothy shrugged.

Charlie’s eyes went wide suddenly. “Wait, I think there might be another way! The Harvest Goddess is sometimes the one to give you a feather. Maybe she’ll give me another one and I can marry both of you!” Charlie’s eagerness was dampened when she realized what she just said. “You know, in the game obviously, not real life or anything, that’d be weird or something right?” She trailed off.

Jo just smiled. “Let’s get everyone out of this first and then we can talk. So we think the Harvest Goddess is the only way?”

Charlie nodded. “Good thing I’ve been keeping a few of each vegetable we’ve grown. Hopefully it will be enough to bring her back right away.” Charlie and Jo headed for the door.

Dorothy stopped them. “Is it worth the risk? We don’t know that this Harvest Goddess isn’t some real world deity that just needs us to wake her up.”

“I’m not leaving you again,” Charlie insisted. “I mean…” She stared at her feet. “I’m not leaving you here. I dragged you into this, I’m getting you out.”

“Charlie…” Dorothy started.

Jo touched Dorothy’s arm. “Come on, Dot. We have to try. We’ll deal with the consequences.”

Dorothy nodded.

***

“So we just throw stuff into the pond until something happens?” Dorothy asked, peering at the pool in the middle of a damp cave.

“Yep,” Charlie said, tossing in a turnip.

“It’s kinda like the fairy wells in Zelda,” Jo said with a smirk at Charlie.

“Exactly! I can’t believe you remembered that!” Charlie exclaimed.

Jo shrugged. “Those fairies are hot. Think this Harvest Goddess will be?”

“She usually is,” Charlie answered.

A gust of wind filled the cavern. A woman appeared floating over the water. “I’m usually what?” the woman said.

She was beautiful, dressed in a pearly, nearly transparent Greek style robe. Her golden curls we caught in a silver crown around her head. Iridescent butterfly wings fluttered on her back.

Jo tensed. “Can she see us?” she asked Charlie out of the corner of her mouth.

The woman’s gaze flicked to Jo with a slight smile. “Yes, I can see you. ” She returned her focus to Charlie.

Dorothy readied her garden ho, prepared to fight if need be, but the goddess didn’t seem threatening.

Charlie shifted nervously. “Who are you? Are you who the one who granted this wish or whatever it is?”

The woman smiled indulgently. “I am best known as Iris, a messenger of the gods who can travel between the realms. I brought you here because you asked it of me. Have you found the answer in your heart yet?

Charlie looked down. “No I'm just as confused as I was but I'd rather be home and confused if that's okay.”

Iris laughed musically, the sound echoing around the cave like chimes. “You know the answer, love. You only need to be brave enough to ask. You may be surprised.” She floated closer and brushed a strand of hair from Charlie's face. “You only had to ask to go home. I sent the sprites when I thought you were getting tired. You chose to ignore it.” She bent and laid a gentle kiss to Charlie's forehead. “Find the courage,” Iris whispered.

In the blink of an eye they were back in the bedroom of Charlie and Jo’s apartment, Dorothy too.

“Okay, first things first.” Charlie went to the cabinet where she kept her games and grabbed out a few for various consoles and handheld devices. She dumped them all in the trash. Jo could see they were all different versions of Harvest Moon. “Even got rid of Rune Factory and Animal Crossing just to be safe.” Charlie gave the other two women a forced smile.

Jo grabbed Charlie’s shoulders and met her eyes. “We should talk about what brought this on in the first place. You must have been really desperate to resort to magic.”

Charlie’s eyes filled. “Jo, I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I thought some crazy ritual would help me solve my problems.” Her voice was high from holding back tears. “And Dot, I swear we’ll find a way to get you back to Oz. I know how much that place means to you.”

Jo pulled her into a hug. “Hey, hey, I’m not mad, alright?” She cupped Charlie’s face and used her thumbs to brush away her tears. “Look, I know you still love Dot, she loves you too believe it or not.” Charlie tried to interrupt but Jo laid a finger against her lips and continued. “And I know you love me, I love you too. We all respect each other here so why don’t we try to just let love be love and see what happens? Would you be okay with that, Dot?”

A glimmer of hope flickered through Dorothy’s eyes but she frowned. “You two would be together and I get to be the other woman. Is that something people do here, now?”

“Dot...” Charlie reached for her but she pulled away.

“That’s not what I meant exactly,” Jo clarified. “It’s not like you would get to see her less or something. We would all have to talk about things and be clear about what we needed, like equals.”

Charlie reached for Dorothy again and this time she didn’t pull away. Dorothy ran a hand through Charlie's hair and pulled her close.

Charlie looked up at her adoringly. “I’ve really missed you.”

Dorothy stared at her like she was memorizing her face. “I should have treated you better. Should have seen what was happening. I could have stopped it. I’m so sorry.”

Charlie stretched up to lay a soft kiss on Dorothy’s lips. “It’s in the past. Let’s be happy with what we have now.”

“Okay,” Dorothy murmured, kissing Charlie with more feeling this time.

When they broke apart, Charlie looked at Jo nervously.

Jo stepped close enough to squeeze Charlie’s shoulder. “It’s fine. I’ll give you two some time, okay?” Jo moved toward the door to leave.

“Wait a moment,” Dorothy called.

Jo stopped and turned back.

“Are we be expect to be a couple?” Dorothy gestured between herself and Jo.

There was a sharpness to her expression that made Jo shiver with excitement. Jo could imagine the fun she would have fighting for dominance and trying to get Dorothy out of the prim clothing she was wearing.

Jo licked her lips. “It’s not a requirement but we can see what happens.” She stepped toward the door. “For now, make up, heal old wounds, rest. We can all talk later.”


End file.
